Je prie parce que je t'aime
by CptJackHarkness
Summary: Cette fiction se situe à la fin de l'épisode 3x06, c'est une histoire triste.


Cette fiction a été écrite dans le cadre de l'échange de cadeaux sur le French Fic Fanart pour Noël 2012, il s'agit du cadeau que j'avais écrit pour Stéphanie.

Cette fictions se situe à la fin de l'épisode 3x06. C'est une version triste de la fin de cet épisode. Bonne lecture à tous !

Je prie parce que je t'aime :

Deux semaines, cela faisait deux semaines, qu'il avait été blessé. Deux semaines qu'il ne vivait plus, espérant sans limite que son ami se réveille. Noël approchait et il espérait un miracle. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne à prier, mais depuis dix jours, il avait changé. Il se laissait aller, il était en train de le perdre et il ne le supportait pas.

En sortant du bureau, il prit la direction de l'hôpital, il essayait de se vider la tête et de se préparer mentalement à le voir dans cet état.

Garant la camaro sur le parking de l'hôpital, il se rendit à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage. En sortant de la cabine, il se rendit vers la chambre 208, saluant les infirmières qu'il croisait. Elles s'étaient habituées à la présence de cet homme rendant visite à un patient. L'une d'entre elles se souvint de la fois où elle était entrée dans la pièce, voulant dire au visiteur qu'il était de temps de partir et qu'il avait piqué une crise, que la pauvre fille avait du appeler la sécurité.

Le Gouverneur avait eu vent de ce qui c'était passé et apprenant que l'un des membres de son unité spéciale était dans le coma. Suite à ça, il avait décidé de se rendre à l'hôpital. Il arrivait au moment où l'agent de sécurité sortait l'homme de force de la chambre, lui disant que s'il continuait à se débattre, il ne serait plus autorisé à revenir.

Le Lieutenant Gouverneur Denning avait réussi à calmer l'homme et donnant aussi une autorisation spéciale afin qu'il puisse rester au chevet du blessé. L'homme était bien sûr revenu au chevet de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, bien qu'au fond de lui, il avait d'autres sentiments pour cet homme.

S'asseyant sur la chaise au chevet de son ami, il le regarda, se remémorant ce qui avait conduit son partenaire dans ce lit entre la vie et la mort.

Trois semaines plus tôt :

L'équipe du Five-0 avait été appelée en renfort sur une scène de crime par le Gouverneur, une maison avait explosé. Le Commandant McGarrett avait relevé des traces de TATP, un mélange hautement instable et explosif, qu'il avait déjà vu en Afghanistan.

Très rapidement ce produit les avait conduits vers un homme arrivé sous peu à Hawaii avec deux autres personnes, de même origine que lui. Deux des trois personnes avaient été tuées dans l'explosion de la maison.

Ayant trouvé l'endroit où le troisième homme se trouvait, ils avaient organisé une descente et avaient trouvé d'autre explosifs ainsi que les papiers d'identité que le terroriste reviendrait chercher, il en avait besoin pour quitter l'île.

Steve et Danny organisèrent une planque devant la maison, bien décidés à l'attraper au moment où il se montrerait.

Pour faire passer le temps plus vite, Danno avait raconté à son partenaire, l'origine du prénom de sa fille.

En plein milieu de son histoire, le terroriste fit son apparition et une course-poursuite s'engagea dans les rues d'Honolulu.

Alors que le Lieutenant Williams venait d'abattre l'homme, il s'approcha de lui pour vérifier qu'il était bien mort et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit la bombe sur le torse du mort. Alors que Steve se rapprochait pour voir si son coéquipier allait bien, c'st à ce moment-là, qu'il se rendit compte, de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux.

Le temps que les démineurs arrivent et que l'un d'entre eux, le Commandant McGarrett avait demandé à son ami de poursuivre son histoire afin de le faire se concentrer sur autre chose.

Le démineur réussit à la désamorcer et les deux hommes se firent un gros câlin tout simplement heureux qu'ils s'en soient sortis.

Alors que le flic de Jersey quittait la scène ayant promis à sa fille de l'accompagner à la soirée dansante père-fille, Steven le regardait partir, se promettant de lui parler un jour de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait cru qu'il allait le perdre.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture afin de se préparer, un mauvais pressentiment le fit se retourner et au moment où il allait prononcer le nom de son Commandant, il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envoyer durement se cogner la tête contre une voiture de patrouille.

Alors qu'il sentait des mains sur lui, le redressant afin de le conduire à l'une des ambulances présentes sur les lieux, il lâcha « Steve » avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Les pompiers avaient été dépêchés sur place et combattaient l'incendie de la voiture située juste à côté de ce qu'il restait du corps du terroriste.

Enfin cet homme avait programmé une sécurité sur sa bombe, si jamais elle était désamorcée, une seconde avec une minuterie s'enclencherait la faisant exploser dans les dix minutes suivantes.

Le chef du Five-0 avait entendu comme un bip, à la fin du temps imparti, n'étant pas sûr de lui, il n'avait pas bougé, mais il aurait dû. L'explosion l'avait projeté au loin, l'envoyant s'écrasé dans la devanture d'un restaurant dont la vitre se brisa sous le choc.

Les militaires qui avaient assisté à ce drame, s'étaient précipités pour aller chercher le SEAL blessé. Il était inconscient et le souffle chaud lui avait brûlé le dos. Ils le portèrent délicatement jusqu'à une seconde ambulance qui avait sorti un brancard en les voyant arriver.

_ Positionnez-le sur le côté, dit la secouriste.

Le Commandant McGarrett fut déposé sur son côté gauche, la jeune femme dut mettre les sangles pour éviter que le corps du blessé retombe.

Carlos, le second secouriste sortit l'oxygène de l'ambulance et prépara le masque pour son patient. Il lui posa sur le visage avant de regarder les brûlures dans le dos du SEAL.

Holly posa une intraveineuse et brancha une poche de physio, elle appela le central pour demander l'autorisation de donner de la morphine à Steven.

Elle rejoignit son compagnon pour l'aider.

_ Il faut le conduire à l'hôpital, dit-il.

_ Vous deux, dit-elle, est-ce que vous pouvez nous aider ?

_ Bien sûr Madame, répondit le militaire.

Ils hissèrent le brancard dans le véhicule de secours, les deux secouristes montèrent à l'arrière et le militaire qui les avait aidés, prit le volant pour rejoindre l'hôpital.

Au moment où l'ambulance quittait les lieux, le Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly et l'officier Kono Kalakaua arrivaient ayant été prévenus par le sergent Duke Lukela. Ils rejoignirent Danny qu'ils avaient vu à l'arrière d'une ambulance.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Chin.

_ Où est Steve ? demanda Kono.

_ On poursuivait ce gars, Farooq, je l'ai abattu et quand je suis allé vérifier s'il était mort, j'ai remarqué la bombe sur son torse. McGarrett m'a dit de ne pas bouger à cause du détecteur de proximité. Le démineur l'a désamorcée et j'ai pu m'éloigner, Grace m'attend pour la danse père-fille. Steve est resté derrière et une autre bombe a explosé. J'ai été propulsé contre la voiture et c'est le trou noir.

_ Donc Steve était proche du terroriste quand tout a dérapé.

_ Oui, je crois avoir entendu que le souffle l'a projeté dans la vitrine du restaurant. Il est dans l'ambulance qui vient de partir, continua la jeune femme.

D'un commun accord, ils montèrent dans la voiture de Chin, un officier de police déposerait la camaro sur le parking de l'hôpital.

C'est ainsi que la longue attente commença, mal assis dans les fauteuils en plastique de la salle d'attente, allant chercher du café à tour de rôle.

Au bout de cinq longues heures 'attente, un médecin se dirigea vers eux.

_ Vous êtes là pour le Commandant McGarrett ?

_ Oui, nous sommes ses collègues.

_ Je suis le docteur Karev, le chirurgien qui s'est occupé de lui.

_ Comment va-t-il ? demanda le Lieutenant Williams.

_ Le Commandant a été sérieusement brûlé dans le dos, certainement car il était très proche au moment de l'explosion. L'arrière de ses jambes et de son cou sont aussi brûlés. Il a aussi une commotion cérébrale, sa tête a heurté violemment le sol. Il a également des coupures sur les bras et le visage dues au passage au travers de la devanture.

_ Je sens que vous nous dites pas tout, docteur, dit le Lieutenant Williams, visiblement très inquiet.

_ On l'a plongé dans un coma artificiel, il souffrirait trop sinon.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? demanda la jeune femme.

_ Vous pouvez y aller tous les trois, mais après pas plus de deux personnes à la fois. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à sa chambre.

Les Five-0 suivirent le médecin, il s'écarta pour les laisser entrer dans la pièce, leur chef était positionné sur un côté, un masque à oxygène sur le visage et une perfusion.

_ Pourquoi n'est-il pas allongé ? demanda l'Hawaiienne.

_ Les brûlures guériront plus facilement dans cette position.

_ D'accord, répondit-elle.

Le docteur Karev les laissa, Kono passa sa main sur le visage de son ami et posa un baiser sur son front.

Danny s'écroula dans la chaise à côté du lit et regardait son partenaire. Steve était pâle, le masque lui cachait la moitié du visage. L'ancien de Jersey ne le reconnaissait pas. Le calme et la pâleur de ses traits contrastaient avec le SEAL hyperactif et bronzé qu'il connaissait.

Chin Ho posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son collègue, dont le regard devenait vide, se sentant très certainement coupable.

_ Danny, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui c'est passé.

_ Mais si, il aurait dû partir dès le début et ne pas rester avec moi.

_ Tu sais très bien que Steve ne t'aurait jamais laissé seul.

_ Et regardes où ce que ça l'a conduit ? hurla-t-il en pointant son supérieur du doigt et en se levant de sa chaise.

_ Danny, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver, essaya de le calmer Kono.

_ Il faut prévenir sa sœur. Je sais qu'elle devait venir à Hawaii pour Noël, dit Danny.

_ Je pense que tu devrais le faire, Daniel, cela te permettrait de prendre un peu l'air également.

Le Lieutenant Williams tiqua quand la jeune femme prononça son prénom en entier, les seules personnes à le faire étant son ex-femme et son Steve.

Il récupéra le téléphone du marine et se dirigea vers la sortie.

A l'extérieur, il souffla un grand coup avant de récupérer le numéro de la jeune. Il le composa et souffla une seconde fois avant d'appuyer sur la touche « Appel ».

_ Salut frangin, ça va ? demanda la jeune femme.

_ Mary c'est Danny, il faut que je parle.

_ Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle un sanglot dans la voix.

_ Il a été blessé Mary.

_ Est-ce que c'est grave ?

_ Oui, les médecins l'ont plongé dans le coma. Tu devrais venir, je te raconterais mieux en étant en face de toi.

_ Je prends le premier avion.

_ Envoies-moi un message quand tu arrives, je viendrais te chercher à l'aéroport.

_ D'accord.

_ A tout à l'heure.

La jeune sœur de Steve raccrocha et fit une valise rapide, avant de se rendre à LAX.

Danny Williams appela son ex-femme se rappelant de la soirée avec sa fille.

_ Rachel, est-ce que je peux avoir Grace ?

_ Je te la passe.

_ Bonsoir Danno.

_ Bonsoir mon petit chat, je suis désolé mais on ne va pas pouvoir aller à la soirée dansante.

_ Pourquoi papa ?

_ Steve est à l'hôpital, je reste avec lui jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mary.

_ Est-ce qu'Oncle Steve va bien ?

_ Non, Grace, il ne va pas bien, il est blessé. Je suis désolé ma puce.

_ Ce n'est pas grave Danno. Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais aller voir Oncle Steve ?

_ On verra avec ta mère.

_ D'accord.

_ Danno t'aime mon petit chat.

_ Je t'aime aussi Danno.

Il raccrocha et retourna dans la chambre de Steve où les cousins y étaient toujours.

_ Alors ? demanda le natif.

_ Elle prend le premier avion et elle arrive.

Danny reprit sa place dans la chaise, Kono s'assit à côté de Steve et Chin resta debout derrière le second de l'équipe.

Ils restèrent là, sans parler, deux heures, puis une infirmière vient les déloger, leur disant que les visites étaient finies. Les deux cousins quittèrent les lieux, mais Daniel ne voulait pas bouger.

C'est à ce moment-là que le Gouverneur Denning arriva en même temps que deux agents de sécurité.

_ Williams, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Gouverneur, je voulais juste être auprès de Steve, du Commandant McGarrett, mais ils ne veulent pas.

_ Calmez-vous d'abord, s'il vous plaît ?

_ D'accord, soupira le Lieutenant.

Le Gouverneur expliqua qu'il donnerait une autorisation s'il le fallait mais les membres du Five-0 avaient le droit de rester auprès de leur supérieur s'ils le souhaitaient.

Du coup, les deux agents de sécurité repartirent et le calme revint.

_ Autre chose, je voudrais parler au médecin qui s'est occupé du Commandant.

_ C'est le docteur Karev, dit une infirmière.

_ Demandez-lui de venir.

_ Il est au bloc en train d'opérer.

_ Très bien, quand il aura fini, dites-lui de venir me voir ici.

_ Oui, Monsieur le Gouverneur.

L'infirmière rejoignit le bloc où était le médecin lui disant que quelqu'un voulait le voir. Quand il comprit qui était cette fameuse personne, il demanda à un interne de finir l'opération et rejoignit la chambre du leader de l'unité spéciale de l'archipel.

_ Vous souhaitiez ma parlez Gouverneur ?

_ En effet, quel est l'état du Commandant McGarrett ?

_ Nous l'avons plongé en coma artificiel, les brûlures le feraient trop souffrir.

_ Quand est-ce qu'il sera remis ?

_ Il faut laisser le temps aux blessures de guérir et ensuite nous le sortirons du coma.

_ Très bien, je veux être informé à chaque changement.

_ Bien sûr.

L'homme retourna à ses occupations politiques et le second à ses patients.

Le Lieutenant Williams prit la main de son supérieur et commença à lui parler.

_ Tu sais Steve, je suis vraiment désolé, si tu étais parti comme je te l'avais demandé, tu ne serais pas dans cet état. Tu es resté et maintenant tu es blessé et dans le coma, je m'en veux énormément. J'ai appelé Grace, je ne peux plus aller à cette soirée dansante. J'ai aussi appelé ta sœur, elle a pris le premier avion pour venir, elle doit m'envoyer un message pour me dire quand est-ce qu'elle arrive.

Le portable du Lieutenant vibra dans sa poche et il sourit en voyant le nom de la sœur de McGarrett.

_ Danny, je suis à l'aéroport.

_ J'arrive Mary.

_ A tout de suite !

_ Je reviens avec ta petite sœur, babe.

Dans la camaro, il réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait annoncer les choses à la jeune femme. Elle l'attendait dehors, il sortit de la voiture, prit sa valise et la mit dans le coffre pendant qu'elle s'installait sur son siège.

Il reprit la route en silence, l'ambiance était lourde er la jeune femme finit par le rompre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il lui raconta tout des quinze dernières heures. Elle l'écoutait, voyant très bien son frère rester avec Danny pour le rassurer.

En arrivant dans la chambre, elle s'installa dans la chaise où s'était installé Daniel. Elle lui prit la main et la posa sur sa joue pour qu'il puisse ressentir sa présence.

Elle commença à lui parler, oubliant la présence du coéquipier de Steve. Celui-ci quitta la pièce discrètement et se réfugia chez lui en repensant aux derniers évènements.

Pendant les trois semaines qui suivirent, Mary et Danny se relayèrent au chevet de Steven.

Son état restait le même, les brûlures étant cicatrisées, le docteur Karev avait demandé à une infirmière de l'aider à allonger le Commandant. Le médecin avait décidé que la procédure pour le sortir du coma artificiel serait pour le lendemain.

Quand ce n'était pas son tour de veille, Mary avait pris ses quartiers dans sa chambre d'adolescente, dans sa maison d'enfance, devenue celle de son frère à la mort de leur père.

Danny, de son côté, partageait ses journées entre son boulot, ses tours de veille à l'hôpital et ses week-ends avec sa fille. Grace voulait venir à l'hôpital voir son oncle Steve et elle avait fortement insisté auprès de sa mère. La veille, la fillette avait été à l'hôpital, elle avait fait un dessin que Mary avait posé sur la table de chevet.

Le Gouverneur avait décidé qu'il ne les appellerait uniquement en cas de grosse enquête. Le Five-0 avait été occupé deux jours sur un enlèvement et avait réussi à sauver le jeune garçon.

Espérant que leur Commandant se réveillerait aujourd'hui, Chin et Kono étaient venus à l'hôpital pour soutenir la sœur de leur ami.

Le docteur Karev et une infirmière vinrent enclencher la procédure de réveil, il vérifia ses constantes, lui enleva le masque à oxygène et le laissa bien entourer, leur disant que le chef du Five-0 ne se réveillerait pas avant une heure ou deux.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que tous attendaient que leur ami sorte de son sommeil profond. Le rythme cardiaque sur les moniteurs changea, un premier signe qu'il leur revenait, qu'il lui revenait.

Danny avait pris une des mains de Steve et sentit bientôt qu'il tentait de lui serrer la main. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques minutes, le temps qu'il s'adapte à la luminosité de la pièce.

_ Da… Danny, dit-il la voix un peu enrouée.

_ Te revoilà, on peut dire que tu nous as fichu une sacrée frousse.

_ Déso… Désolé, toussa-t-il.

Kono attrapa le verre d'eau posé sur la table et le tendit à son collègue pour qu'il le fasse boire un peu. Steve essaya de s'étirer, mais il sentait que son dos, sa nuque et ses jambes le tiraient.

_ Mon frère, tu m'as tellement manqué, dit Mary en lui faisant un gros câlin.

Kono lui posa un baiser sur une joue et Chin, une main sur le bras.

_ Contente de te voir réveillé patron.

_ Pareil, répéta le natif.

_ Venez, dit Mary, je vous paie un café, je crois qu'ils ont besoin de parler.

Les cousins approuvèrent et suivirent la jeune femme vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital, décorée avec goût pour Noël dans deux jours.

_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? réussit-il à dire avec une voix faible.

_ Tu te souviens de quoi ? demanda le Lieutenant.

_ On poursuivait un terroriste et il avait une bombe sur lui.

_ En fait, il en avait deux, quand le démineur a désamorcé la première, la seconde s'est enclenchée et a explosé une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Tu étais proche de lui quand tout a pété, tu as été projeté dans la vitrine du restaurant. Tu as été sérieusement blessé.

_ C'était quand ?

_ Il y a trois semaines environ.

_ Tant que ça.

_ Le docteur Karev t'avait plongé dans le coma, le temps que les brûlures guérissent. Je me suis fait beaucoup de souci pour toi.

_ Je t'entendais par moment, j'avais l'impression d'assister à la scène.

_ Alors tu as vraiment tout entendu ? demanda le Lieutenant en rougissant.

_ Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

_ Comme je te l'ai dit, j'étais très inquiet pour toi, je crois d'ailleurs que j'ai des sentiments plus forts qu'une simple amitié à ton égard mon super SEAL.

Steve le regardait sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, est-ce que Danny n'était pas en train de lui dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Il sourit, heureux de savoir que ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son second était réciproque. Il avait toujours mis ses émotions entre parenthèse, croyant que son équipier était un homme à femmes.

En voyant le sourire se dessinait sur le visage de son ami, Danno comprit que le militaire partageait la même chose que lui.

_ Je t'aime Steven.

_ Je t'aime aussi Danno.

Il lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et posa une main sur la joue de son partenaire, voyant très bien que ce dernier contre le sommeil qui le gagnait.

Le médecin l'avait prévenu, un coma aussi long peut être très fatiguant, mais qu'il ne devait surtout pas s'inquiéter. Il était heureux, il allait pouvoir passer les fêtes de fin d'années avec ses amis, à l'hôpital, certes, mais avec son homme, maintenant.

Noël apporte beaucoup, ce n'est pas qu'une fête où l'on s'offre des cadeaux. Il existe aussi des miracles et Danny Williams le savait bien maintenant, cette année, il avait eu le plus beau cadeau.

FIN

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Reviews ?


End file.
